There has been conventionally known phenols such as phenol, biphenol having two phenols directly bonded to each other, and bisphenol having two phenols bonded to each other via a bonding group. It has been suggested that phenolic hydroxyl groups of the above phenols are chloroformatized for synthesis of chloroformate compounds (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 to 4 and Non-patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1 discloses that p-nitrophenol and phosgene are reacted together using toluene as a solvent under the presence of N,N-diethylaniline to prepare p-nitrophenylchloroformate.
Patent Literature 2 discloses that biphenol and phosgene are reacted together using tetrahydrofuran (THF) as a solvent under the presence of N,N-dimethylaniline to prepare a bischloroformate, i.e., biphenolbischloroformate.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a production method of a haloformate compound low in the hydrolysis level of a halocarbonyl compound. Patent Literature 3 also discloses a production method in which a mixture and an aqueous sodium hydroxide are introduced into a tubular reactor to obtain a chloroformate compound, the mixture being obtained by stirring a suspension made from bisphenol A and dichloromethane after supplying phosgene thereto.
Patent Literature 4 discloses a bischloroformate compound obtained by bonding two phenols via an ester bond. It is also disclosed that the bischloroformate compound of Patent Literature 4 can be obtained by mixing 4-hydroxybenzoic acid-(4′-hydroxyphenyl)ester, phosgene and dimethylaniline.
Non-patent Literature 1 discloses a method of producing a bischloroformate compound using bisphenol A as an ingredient under the presence of diethylaniline.
Citation List
Patent Literatures
Patent Literature 1 JP-B-59-8256
Patent Literature 2 JP-A-5-70583
Patent Literature 3 JP-A-8-27068
Patent Literature 4 JP-A-1-275631
Non-Patent Literature
Non-Patent Literature 1 Macromolecules Vol.24 3035-3044 (1991)